1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skill judging device, skill judging method and storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A musical sound generation device (musical instrument game machine) which can sound electronic sound (musical sound) corresponding to a performance action upon detecting the performance action by a player (user) has been proposed (JP Patent No. 3599115, for example). Among these devices that sound such electronic sound, a device (virtual drum instrument) is known (JP Patent No. 4586525, for example) that sounds percussion sound upon performing an action by a player to swing a handheld element (controller) which corresponds to a stick of a percussion instrument. Such a device is provided with a sensor in the controller and when a player swings the element in player's hand, the sensor detects the motion and the percussion sound is generated in accordance with the detected results.
Because an actual musical instrument such as a percussion instrument is heavy and requires enough space, it is difficult to play or have a practice of such an instrument casually in one's own house.
By virtue of a musical sound data generating device that can detect performance action of a player and generate musical sound in accordance with the action so as to play virtual instrumental performance, it will become possible to enjoy instrumental performance casually without restriction of a place or space for the performance because the musical sound can be generated without actual musical instruments.